Monolith cult in Ooo
by adventurego125
Summary: Three weeks ago PB was working on some special project called Delta project. Few weeks later she went missing, and this weird hostile cult called themself the monolith terrorize land of ooo with their weapons. can finn and jake solve this problem and try to find PB?
1. the monolith leader is PB?

AT: hey readers, this is not my fanfic, but, my friend did this, named "brandon vortex".because i liked his fanfic that's why i want to share it to you. enjoy reading :)

by: brandon vortex

writer: john noel s. yabut (a.k.a adventurego125)

[Land Of Ooo - 3 hours later]

(The candy kingdom was a total mess and the monolith cult begin destroying everything, even the banana guard were unable to stop this. Without PB, things will go from bad to worst.)

finn: jake! what's the situation?

jake: not good man!, wheres PB when you need her?

FP: can we discuss that later?

marceline: ugh! i hate the cult!

[Meanwhile]

Monolith soldier 1: leader, the explosive charge has been placed, whats your order?Monolith Leader: Blow the underground lab and make sure the project belongs to Princess Bubblegum, been buried with it

Monolith soldier 2: yes leader.

(with orders by the monolith cult leader, the underground lab was destroy for good.)

Monolith Leader: All forces retreat!, our task is done

(with that they all retreat and disappear without trace.)

jake: oh no, the lab!,

finn: oh great!...

marceline: who cares about bonnible lab,we have a cult terrorize land of Ooo!

finn: marceline's right...and more importantly who is that leader?

[Somewhere near candy kingdom - Time: 7:00 pm]

(After the events of Candy kingdom in utter chaos, finn,jake,FP and Marceline are now tracking down the monolith cult, especially their mysterious Leader.)

jake: hey finn...

finn: yeah, what is it jake?

jake: ever wonder that cult leader kinda weird, the way he commands his men are very familiar.

marceline: hmmm, you know i think you right.

(but before finn could replied, he saw something.)

finn: hold on guys i think i saw something

FP: what is it finn?

jake: shh!, i think i heard something...

(Once they find the source, they saw a group of monolith guarding a antena, a primitive antena to be specific.)

marceline: what are they doing?

jake: i think they are guarding... an antena

FP: primitive antena

finn: jake...lets do some sneak attack!

marceline: oh glob...

[the guarding site]

Monolith leader: dear worrior of the monolith, guard this antena with your lifes, our master will call

All Monolith: yes my lord...

(Without warning finn and jake leap into action and attack the cult,)

Monolith soldier1: enemy!, kill the intruder!

monolith soldier2: you a tresspasing the monolith holy area, prepare to die!

finn: bring it on!

"finn and jake battle each of monolith soldier, the cult were using their weapons, and finn were almost hit. While jake were holding the group of monolith cult, finn are now up against the leader of monolith. Few punches against the leader while the leader hit finn several times, untill finn accidently, punch the leader helmet to strong, untill, it goes off. Finn,jake,FP and marceline were shock on what behind the monolith Leader identity, it was PB!."

Monolith leader (PB): You shall fall in the hand of monolith!

finn: PB its us!, dont you remember us?

Monolith leader (PB): *holding her head* F-finn?...P-please h-help!,

jake: dont worry PB we free you out!. Monolith leader(PB): T-theres Voices in my head!,please...make it stop!

FP: that antena!, destroy it!

with that jake grew a bit and smash down the primitive antena, after that the monolith warrior, falls and so does PB, this indicates that they were brainwash and the question is...whos controling them?, the truth will reveal once PB is awake...

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. be careful

**(After the incidents PB was been bring back to candy kingdom, she then explain to finn and others about her project she made.)**

Marceline: what project again?

PB: *groans* its called project Master Mind

Finn: that's weird...

PB: ok let me explain to you... me and several volunteer were working on this project, we were creating this syntetic brain nicknamed Master Mind. We also created this four large antena in the facility, however when we activating the master mind...he released this huge shockwave and then, i dont know what happen, untill i became the cult leadder.

FP: thats explain how you were brainwash by this...Master Mind...

PB: guys...we need to destroy the master mind or else land of OOO will soon became the monolith cullt regime...

jake: then lets go fellas!

**(So the guys depart to the most dangerous region ever, PB told the facility they conduct located near the forbbiden zone. Once they arrive they saw numorous monolith fanatics guarding the area.)**

Marceline: Great, theres lots of them...how we gonna pass them?

PB: thats why im still wearing the cult suits...however we need to wear the PSI Protections...

finn: we all wear it..except fp, sorry...

Fp: its alright...ill stay behind...

PB: good...ok guys follow my lead...

The others were pretend they were the prisoners...in reality however, it was PB plan to infiltrate the facility...

Elite Guard 1: Great to see you Leader...wheres all the forces?

(PB) Monolith Leader: err...they were station there for a while...but im bringing these prisoners for recruitments...

Elite Guard 3: let these infadel join us...

Elite Guard 2: yes...you may go leader...

Master 1: you look awfully weird today leader?

Master 2: you may go...

**After they past the chekpoints they go to control rooms, the main control rooms...**

PB: ok guys, lets move in quitely and dont make any noise. Ill distrac the guards

finn: alright princess

FP: carefull finn... i love you

finn:...*blushes* ok...

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
